


Cast Himself Out

by absolutely_mendokusai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutely_mendokusai/pseuds/absolutely_mendokusai
Summary: Sam learns that Castiel has left the bunker.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Cast Himself Out

Eventually, Sam decided that he couldn’t stay in his room and mope forever. 

He knew that Castiel was the closest of them to Jack. He knocked on Cas's door. Nothing. He opened it up and Cas wasn’t there. Maybe he was with Dean.

Sam went into the main room of the bunker. Dean was sitting at the table, staring blankly into the distance, a beer in front of him.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Mmph,” Dean replied.

“I know the feeling. Hey, do you know where Cas is?” Dean jolted. “I haven’t really had a chance to talk to him since everything that went down and I wanted to check on him, make sure he’s okay."

"Uh…" Dean hesitated. "Yeah, Cas."

"Dean? What, did you two get into another argument?"

"Something like that,” said Dean quickly. “He decided that he… Needed some time to himself after everything that happened. You know, a break.”

"So where is he? At a bar? Driving around somewhere?"

“I- I think it’s a bit of a longer break than that, Sam,” said Dean, fidgeting.

“You mean, he left?” Dean nodded. “For how long?”

“I don’t know,” said Dean.

“You don’t know?”

Dean stood up. "He's a grown angel, he can take care of himself! You know him, he’s never needed our help in making decisions."

"We're all going through a rough time now. We need each other. I'll call him, tell him to come back." Sam pulled out his phone and called Cas. He didn’t pick up. “He’s not answering.” Dean averted his eyes. “All right, there’s something you’re not telling me.”

“Nothing important!” 

“Dean! You didn’t kick him out again, did you?

"No!” Dean hesitated. “Not explicitly. Castiel left because he feels like we don’t trust him anymore.”

“What?” said Sam.

Dean went on. “And you know, maybe he has a point. Cas always messes up.”

“Me and you have messed up just as much as Cas,” said Sam. Dean shrugged. “You tried to get him to say, right?”

“I didn’t say anything,” Dean admitted. “I let him go.”

“You can’t just- He’s our best friend! You can’t just let him walk out like that!”

Dean stood up. "Oh, come on, it was his fault Rowena died."

“It was all of our faults,” said Sam. “If you have to blame someone, then blame God ! Did he say why the plan failed?”

“Something about Belphegor wanting to eat every soul to become powerful. Bit like Cas did that one time he betrayed us and became God.”

“Well, Belphegor would’ve been a worst God than Cas.”

“So? We would’ve dealt with it. We always do. It’s his fault Mom’s dead, it’s his fault Jack’s dead, if he would just talk to us-”

“Like this is an environment that encourages talking.” 

Dean deflated. “I just need some time apart from him, all right? You know how these things work, he’ll come back eventually or we’ll wander into him during a case. I just need to let things cool down.”

“Where’s he going to go?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe he’ll go to Jody and the girls or maybe he’ll wander America. I know, all right? Just… He’ll be fine.” Dean turned away. “I’m sure he will.”

Sam wasn’t too sure how much Dean believed himself when he said that. “I’ll call Jody, all right? Even if you don’t want to talk to him, we should at least know where he’s at.”

“Yeah,” said Dean.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I was looking forward for a scene like this in Atomic Monsters, like, that was 70% of my hype for the episode. Then it didn't happen so I had to write it myself. 
> 
> Tumblr [here](https://peace-love-happiness.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/happily_sad24) here.


End file.
